


Gifts

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bilbo expected it to be any day like the others, but the dwarves had other plans.





	Gifts

Today was a fairly standard day, Bilbo thought as he rose from his bed, wrapping his robe around himself before padding down to the kitchen.  No reason for any fuss, he added mentally, trying to decide if he wanted to risk going down to the market today for some fresh ingredients. 

 

It wasn’t that he was deliberately trying to avoid anyone in particular, except perhaps Lobelia Sackville-Baggins, he just didn’t want any fuss today.  It was just another day, and he didn’t want anyone to treat him any differently because of it. 

 

But he knew, deep down, that if he stepped foot out that door, every passerby, every neighbor would be there to greet him and to give their congratulations.  And why would they you ask?  Because today was Bilbo Baggins’ birthday, of course!

 

Those who were deemed his close friends, like the Gamgee’s and some of his Took relatives, would probably make an appearance at his door, but he didn’t mind them.  He would welcome their wishes, and offer his gifts to them, share a cup of tea, and that would be that.  But everyone else would question why he wasn’t having a party, why didn’t he want one, did he feel he was above that all now that he returned from his adventure?

 

So he decided to stay in.  He had the ingredients to make a simple cake for desert after dinner, to make all of his favorite dishes for his seven meals today.  So why go out?  Better to enjoy the day in. 

 

So that was what he set out to do.  He made himself some fresh blueberry scones, slathered in butter, for breakfast, savoring the tart flavor the fruit gave him.  And after that, he settled down with a book, reading a couple chapters before his second breakfast. 

 

That one only consisted of some toast and honey, but it was stupendous nonetheless.  And then he sat in his study, paper out before him and his pen close by, ready to answer some letters.  After leaving Erebor, he kept in touch with every member of the company, regularly sending letters back and forth to each person.  He tried to answer one letter a day, if he had any.  Some days he would be ambitious and respond to two, but today, he would take it easy, and only have one to do.

 

This day’s letter was to the king himself, a man whom he considered to be his best friend, Thorin Oakenshield.  He lifted his pen from the ink and slowly began, taking care with good penmanship and offering well tidings.

 

_My dearest friend, Thorin:_

 

He always started the letters like that.  Thorin was rather cross when his first letter was received from Bilbo and it was addressed so formally, so Bilbo disregarded the formalities in the name of friendship. 

 

_I hope you and Erebor are well.  I have enjoyed reading about the recent goings on.  Did you really fix that entry way so quickly?  You did put a giant bell through it.  I do enjoy remembering that moment, seeing the look of hope and renewed vigor when you and the company came charging out.  It is one of the favorite stories I tell to the young fauntlings around-_

 

Bilbo’s letter was cut short when he heard knocking on the door.  He glanced around, wondering if he had taken more time than he thought to write such a short portion of his letter, but surely not.  His tea was still scalding hot…so who would be knocking so early in the morning?

 

Bilbo quickly righted himself and tightened his robe around himself as he hurried down the hallway.  “Yes, yes.  I am coming!”  He shouted when the knocking sounded again.  Must be a Took relative, so impatient they are. 

 

But it wasn’t a Took behind the door, it was a postman.  “Oh, hello Perrin.”  Bilbo greeted.  “I didn’t expect you to be so early with the post today.”

 

“I wouldn’t be, Master Baggins, but you have quite a haul today.  We will have to bring it in multiple loads.  We had to start early as to not throw off the schedule.” 

 

Bilbo was stunned by his words.  Multiple loads?  He had multiple loads of mail?  From who?!  The words didn’t have to be said, the postman clearly picked up on them without it being said. 

 

“It seems to come from a place called Erebor, Master Baggins.  Addressed specifically to you.  Shall I bring in the first load?”

 

“Oh, yes.  Of course.  Do you need a hand?”

 

“No, sir.  I got it.” 

 

Bilbo stood back as the lad grabbed a box and carried it in.  He said they were from Erebor, he knew instantly they were from the company, but why would they be sending him such things?  The postman put the first box down and returned to his cart for the next one, leaving Bilbo to look at the crate before snatching up the letter that was on the top of it, unfolding it quickly, skimming the letter for any sign of what was going on.

 

_Dearest Bilbo,_

_Balin informed us that your birthday was coming up.  He said you mentioned it during the journey, and he recalled it recently.  We wish we could be there to celebrate with you, but the journey would be too long, as our responsibilities are too great at the moment.  All of us wish you the happiest of birthdays, and hope that perhaps next year you could venture to us, or us to you, to celebrate properly.  Until then, we hope these gifts find you well.  We hope you like them!  Balin did recall that you said Hobbits give gifts to others on their birthday, but hopefully you won’t mind us doing this the Dwaven way.  Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins.  Until we see you next._

_Your friend Ori._

 

And beneath the small letter, and in the margins and on the back were other little messages, one from each of the company, including Thorin as well.  All of them made his heart swell, almost bringing tears to his eyes as he thought of all of the company huddling together to craft this letter and prepare their gifts to send to him.

 

_Bilbo,_

_Hope you have a happy birthday.  Be sure to have a giant cake to eat, for us! We miss you and hope to see you soon._

_Fili and Kili_

_P.S. Kili is better than Fili_

_P.P.S. Fili will always be better than Kili_

_P.P.P.S If you two don’t take this more seriously, you will both be put on guard duty till the end of the month._

_Thorin_

 

That was just one of the little notes.  There were others from everyone else, wishing him well and happy birthday tidings and other little messages.  It made his day brighter, especially when Nori’s message had a P.S. on it as well, claiming that none of his gifts were stolen, he swore by it. 

 

Bilbo chuckled as he realize that in the time it took him to enjoy his letter, the postman had finished the first delivery.  So while he waited, he started opening boxes to see what these silly dwarves had sent him.

 

The first box was small with a printing on it “To Bilbo, From Dori”.  He was gentle as he popped open the lid and looked inside, moving away straw and other packaging materials to discover a new tea set.  The pot seemed to be crafted with some special metal.  It was pitch black with intricate designs etched into it, the main image showing a deep red dragon on it.  It was absolutely gorgeous. 

 

He had to send a personal thank you for such a gift.  This tea set was more delicate and fine than anything else in the Shire.  Bilbo was quick to run off to grab some paper and his pen and ink before making a quick note before setting the tea set in the kitchen and returning to the next box. 

 

It was about the same size, marked that it was from Ori, but this box was much heavier.  And for good reason, Bilbo discovered, as he pulled out book after book of histories of Erebor and Darrow lore.  He was in awe at such a gift, especially when he found a note from Ori proclaiming he had personally translated them from the original tomes that were housed in Erebor.  Those books would hold a special place on his shelves, to be proudly displayed for years to come. 

 

And so it went on, opening the other four boxes that were a part of the first load.  One was from Oin, housing many of his own remedies and ointments, as well as some recipes so Bilbo could craft them himself.  Many of them were new concoctions, and Bilbo was eager to try them out.

 

Another was from Fili, a much larger box that held a variety of objects, from some fine clothing, tea canisters, and a few daggers. Each dagger had their own unique markings on them, written in the secret language of the dwarves.  But thankfully, Fili included a note with the translations.  Honor, Courage, Family, Companion, which was what was inscribed on them, and it was perfect.  Bilbo figured he could display them somewhere…may have to have a mount made though.

 

Gloin had sent a box as well, of a relatively large size.  Inside of it was some fancy boots, made for his own feet size (not that he would ever wear them in the Shire), but maybe he would if he went to Erebor.  And some other travel gear, a new bedroll, pack, cloak.  It was everything he would ever need for another adventure.

 

Bifur’s was the last from this set, which was elaborately crafted toys.  Bilbo thought they were beautiful, but upon further inspection, he realized that they weren’t toys…they were figures, of each member of the company.  All of them looked as if they were pulled out of his memory and now being held in his hand, standing about six inches tall.  Bilbo felt his eye sting as he looked upon the faces of his friends, the friends he missed so much. 

 

This gift he immediately placed, setting each one of them up on his mantle in the front room, making them look as if they were traveling across the mantel and towards the East, just like they had done on the journey, even in the same marching order, putting the figure of himself in the center, between Gandalf and Bofur, as he had done on the journey. 

 

Another knock pulled him from his mind, keeping him from traveling too further into his memories.  “It’s open.”  He stated clearly, before moving to help the postman with the boxes.  There were six in this group.

 

“I can take the empty boxes if you like.”  He offered to Bilbo, seeing as his front walkway was filling fast. 

 

“Oh no, I will just re-use them to send some gifts back.”  That statement put a look of horror on the poor boys face, but the lad didn’t say anything only nodded.

 

“Alright.  Um…about the last box…it is too large for the cart.  Would it be alright if we opened it and just brought he items to you?” 

 

“What?”  Bilbo was in shock when he heard this.  Who filled a box so large it wouldn’t fit on the cart.  He should have known, but his mind wasn’t thinking clearly.  “Of course, of course.” 

 

So he let the lad leave as he turned his attention to the boxes, shifting the empty ones into a guest bedroom before turning his attention to the new ones. 

 

First came the box from Dwalin.  He shouldn’t have been surprised that it was filled with small weapons and such.  Two axes, a sword, some armor.  It was a gift that was clearly from Dwalin, and Bilbo secretly loved it, even if he had no idea what he was going to do with it. 

 

Then Balin, which was the smallest box of them all.  It was a simple gift, but nonetheless lovely.  It was a perfect and pristine map of all of Middle Earth, rolled carefully in a scroll case and inside the box.  It had every detail, including the path that the company took dotted across it.  “I must have this hung on the wall.  In my study, I think.”  Bilbo said to no one in particular.  But he knew just where it would reside.

 

Kili’s box was a mess of hilarity.  It was obvious that when he went shopping he kept getting distracted, because there was no theme or rhyme or reason to the items in it.  First there was a scarf, then a hair clip (which Bilbo couldn’t understand why it was there, but still enjoyed), a small stone with runes on it, much like the one Kili had from his mother, and golden chain, and then a stick.  Just a stick. No note or anything to explain it, but it still didn’t stop Bilbo from setting on top of his dresser that night for it to be displayed. 

 

Bilbo cringed when he opened Nori’s box.  As much as he wished to believe his friend when he said he hadn’t stolen anything…he didn’t really think Nori had actually bough the candlesticks that were engraved with the emblem of Mirkwood on them.  How did he even get them?  He would definitely have to ask Nori how he did it.  But they were still beautiful and would have a home on his table for years to come. 

 

Then the last box from this shipment was Bofur, who included some handkerchiefs, a couple hats that mimicked his own, and some well-crafted figures of Beorn, Smaug, and Bard posed with a drawn bow.  He quickly added these to the rest on his mantel before he smiled and sat down in his chair, waiting for the final shipment.

 

Bilbo couldn’t believe the company had did all of this for him.  Tomorrow for sure he would set off into town and get some gifts to send back to Erebor.  He already had some ideas for it.  But before his mind could get too far into the thought of gifts, he thought back to the final shipment.  The only person who hadn’t sent anything just yet, was Thorin.

 

Bilbo’s hand reached up and ran over his face.  Of course it would be Thorin, just like it was Thorin who kept added more and more boxes of treasure to come back to the Shire.  “What have you done this time, you silly king.”  Bilbo said with a smile on his face as he looked to the Thorin figure, who held itself with such majesty. 

 

It had taken a little while before that final shipment arrived, and when it did, there was a small following of Hobbits behind it, for they had not seen such treasures.  There were gemstones cut into beautiful flower shapes, a flowing fur cloak, a golden circlet with emeralds in it to wear upon his head, a large number of jewelry…and then there was a box of clothes.  It was Hobbit styled clothing made with the rich fineries that came from Erebor’s trade.  Such beautiful vests and undershirts made with special embroidery on it.  Some had flowers, some had dragons, and some had detailed geometric designs.  They were beautiful.

 

But then there were other things, there were some mounts for weapons in there, obviously Thorin had the right idea of sending them after seeing what everyone else had sent.  A few books, ancient tomes that were probably from Erebor itself.  Those few that gathered around the cart looked on in awe as such fineries and beautiful things, like his new set of mithril (for the love of Yavanna, Thorin, mithril?!) spoons.  But Bilbo had to chuckle when he saw his initials engraved on the handle, to discourage sticky fingers from snatching them.

 

But the object that made him break down into tears and rush to finish Thorin’s letter, thanking him profusely for the gifts, came in a small, dark oak box.  Engraved on the top was his name and the word ‘Dwarf Friend’.  Inside housed something so fantastic, a small necklace.

 

And it wasn’t just any necklace.  It was strung on a simple mithril chain, so it wouldn’t break.  And hunt from it, about the size of his fingernail, was a small pendant…a piece of the Arkenstone itself. 

 

It took Bilbo days to send all the letters out, and to get the gifts together to send back, but it was well worth it to find something perfect for each of his friends that were far away in body, but not in heart.  And with the gifts he sent one simple note, promising that for his next birthday, he wanted to spend it in Erebor, with all of them. 


End file.
